Deepest Desires
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Ichigo has ten alluring bosses that he works for and he imagines having them in each and every way possible. But can he make his desires a reality? Harem based, DP, Sex Toys, Handcuffs, BDSM themes
1. My Deepest Desires

** I've had this idea for a while and I decided to act on it. I'm not sure if this will have a plot yet, but it will certainly have plenty of chapters. Please enjoy and review so you can tell me what you think. I'd also like to add that anything in italics is what Ichigo is fanaticizing or thinking.**

* * *

_Breathe,_

_Breathe me in, taste my words let me blow your mind_

_I'll take you far, far away_

_I'll make you feel alright_

_You gotta crave it and chase it, _

_Until you're close enough to taste it,_

_I can give you what you need,_

_I can give you what you need_

**Make You Feel – Alina Baraz**

* * *

I sat at my desk quietly, fiddling with the supplies that was settled there. There wasn't much to do yet, or if there was even going to be anything _to_ do today since there was a meeting. I worked as a secretary at a communications office. It was a simple job, take these papers give them to whoever or set up this meeting at this time, and occasionally running errands. Nothing too major or exciting. The only reason I actually bother with job is because my bosses are rather…_appealing_ to the eye. And since there was 10 of them, there was plenty enough to go around.

_Oh and look at that, here they come now_

They filed out of the elevator in a single line, looking as professional as ever. They always looked good in suits, which I couldn't deny. I couldn't help but think that my bosses looked rather strange looking. I'd have to say, if I didn't know them I'd think they were some type of circus act.

I straighten myself up as my bosses head this way. I don't put on a smile, they knew I wasn't big on smiling since the scowl was my thing. I silently greet them with a nod as I stand up and make my way to follow them into today's current briefing room. Once everyone was inside, I close the doors behind me and make my way to my seat next to one of my boss, Kisuke Urahara.

The table was a rectangular shape with Urahara at one end and Sosuke Aizen at the other. The others find a random seat as Aizen begins to speak.

"Hello everyone, I'm pleased you could be here this fine morning." Aizen says with a hint of humor in his tone. Out of all of my bosses, he was always the happiest in the morning.

I heard a faint growl from across the table and I suppress a shiver as I stare at the direction of the alluring sound. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and he was one of the sexiest creatures to ever walk this earth. He could only be described as the bad boy out of the group of executives. With blue hair and a pair of blue eyes to match, he was the most exotic looking out of the ten of them.

"Cut the shit, Aizen. You know we don't want to be here." He rasps out. I watch as he rolls his Cyan colored eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not one to agree with the barbarian but it _is_ a little early, don't you think Sosuke?" The blonde haired male said.

His name was Shinji Hirako and equally as sexy in his own right. I had my doubts because of the hair style he's got going on, but he was actually rather manly. He had a nice build underneath his slim form and nice long fingers that I can only imagine what they could do in the right situation. And his smirk… is to die for.

"Who the hell are you calling a barbarian, Hirako?" Grimmjow grunted out. Neither one of them were morning people.

"Would you two pipe down? It's too early for you to be arguing."

That sexy hunk of man was Kensei Muguruma. An unlikely executive with his ear and eyebrow piercings but was surprisingly good at his job. He had muscles upon muscles but not to the point where it would be considered gross. Pretty much any shirt he decided to wear would be tight on him, regardless of the size.

"I say let them argue. It'll make for an interestin' mornin'."

Gin Ichimaru. He takes a while to get used to with his slanted eyes and everlasting, toothless smile. Despite all of that though, he was quite the joker. He loved playing jokes on his collogues which I found hilarious. But don't get me wrong, the man was still just as sexy as the other men. Well, when he wasn't being a total clown.

"Can you _please_ keep it down? All the noise is seriously unnecessary." The snoozing man finally spoke.

He was Starrk Coyote. The laziest of them all. Blessed with a beautiful tanned hue and bluish grey eyes, this man was perfection. He was almost always sleeping, whether it was in a meeting or at his office, hell sometimes even in the bathroom. He seemed to have these droopy eyes like he hadn't got enough sleep and had a strong build to him as well. He too was muscular. And tall. But out of all his features, his smirk was the best. He always gives me that smirk when I wake him up. I can't for the life of me figure out if he's trying to seduce me or if he was just offering a smile. Regardless the action almost always goes straight to my groin.

"No, fuck that. I ain't lettin' it go. He's always startin' some shit and I'm the only one that's shit for it." Grimmjow hissed out.

"Quit your complaining. No one cares to here you sob story…" the monotone voiced man spoke.

That man is Ulquiorra Cifer. He was very boring and I couldn't actually give you an accurate description of the man's personality, since he didn't have one. He's as white as snow with these strange green marking drawn down his cheeks. He rarely smiles and he certainly doesn't laugh. I question a lot to Grimmjow if he finds anything humorous. Grimmjow says no, but Ulquiorra once gave me a half smirk and called me 'amusing'. That's gotta count for something. Ever since then I've been eager to figure out the mystery that is Ulquiorra Cifer. It also wouldn't hurt to find out what he's hiding beneath his belt. After all, they say big things come in small packages.

I then hear snickering next to Grimmjow and I knew it was Renji. Renji was a different case. Not only was he an executive (my boss) and my best friend, but he was also the reason I have this job. I find Renji attractive, that I do. But to come right out and say that, well that's a different story. I believe Renji and I could be a couple, but I'd rather fuck him instead. Or he could fuck me, I'm down either way. Renji would probably be open to the idea, but I'll keep to my fantasies until I have a confirmed yes from him.

"Heh, looks like Grimmy got yelled at by Cifer again."

"Hey, Baboon. How about you shut up before I have my fist in your mouth to _make_ you shut up." Grimmjow grunted as he glared at Renji. Renji didn't flinch at the action, instead he laughed. He and Grimmjow were actually pretty close despite how it may seem right now.

"Gentlemen, can we please settle down? We're all adults and one child since Grimmjow is pouting at the moment. Let's just simmer down and get this thing going."

"Hey Kisuke…fuck you." Grimmjow said with a mock smile. Kisuke waved him off and grinned.

"No thank you, I have someone else in mind." He stated as he winked at me. I thickly swallow as he makes the comment.

Kisuke was a man that could find the pleasure in anything, work included. He was also the bluntest man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He's made several attempts to have sex with me and I'm not sure why I haven't taken him up on his offer yet. Probably because I love to tease. And he loves to be teased. But make no mistake about him. Kisuke is a dangerous man, whether it be in fighting or in bed. And I've had a small taste of what those hands can do. As the days go on, I find myself wanting more from him.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen! I say we quiet down and have a glass of sake." I chuckle from my seat.

That was Shunsui Kyoraku and his answer to every problem in life is sake. Quite similar to Starrk, who he considers a close friend, he too is lazy. Not saying he's an alcoholic but he'd rather drink than work. He looked to be strong as he unbuttoned his shirt relieving his muscular looking chest. He tossed his hair over his shoulder as he offered me a carefree smile.

"Care for a glass, Ichigo?"

"No thank you. I feel like you'd just get me drunk and take me back to your office to do God knows what." I tell him, humor lace throughout my voice. He laughs.

"No, no not me. I'm more of a wine-and-dine kind of guy. You'd know that if you would take me up on one of my offers one of these days." I grin.

"What can I say? I love playing hard to get…"

"I know all too well…" Kisuke mutters beside me but only loud enough for me to hear.

"Alright enough of the chatter. Now that you all have woken up a bit, I'll get started." Aizen commanded.

And last but not least was Sosuke Aizen. He was the head honcho around the company. He was tall, maybe around six feet or so. For whatever reason, he was always in white. But as crazy as it may seem, I can only imagine him in nothing else but said color. Aizen wasn't muscular like Kensei or Shunsui, but he wasn't as slim as Shinji either. He was right around the middle. His thick, brown hair looked as soft as a feather and his eyes damn near commanded everyone who he came in contact with's attention. I couldn't help but be drawn to the man, even if you hated him you couldn't deny that he was sexy.

Aizen, like Kisuke and Shunsui, has shown interest in fucking me, but he's a lot more subtle about it. It's something not everyone can pick up on because you can easily mistake them for just glances. But I knew better. Those glances were actually lust filled stares that seemed to last an eternity in my mind. He'll also creep up behind me when I'm working to _check up_ on me. He'll lean into my ear as he places his large hands on either side of my desk and tell me what a good job I've done that day. Or some days, when he's feeling bold enough, he'll briefly kiss my neck, sending me into a blushing frenzy. He just loves to see me come undone. And he's the only one that can do it. I can tease Kisuke because I know he'll tease back, but Aizen plays to win. Something about him taking control over me makes me lose all my sanity.

"Ichigo…" Aizen purrs my name.

"H-Hai?"

"Could you get the lights for me?" I nod and make my way to the switch. Aizen begins his PowerPoint as I sit down.

"Thank you, Ichigo." He thanks me, giving me his secret lusty stares.

"No problem…"

Aizen begins talking once more while I half listen to him. I was more interested in watching the show. By show, I mean him. I place my left leg on my right knee to keep from showing any signs of life in unwanted places, if you're catching my drift. I close my eyes for a few moments as everything become quiet and when I open them next, everyone is gone. Except me and Aizen.

_"Ichigo, come here." Aizen commands. His tone was serious and I dare not to deny it. I find myself walking towards him, questioning mentally what he'll do next. I finally reach him and I glance up at his taller form._

_ "Yes, Aizen?" He chuckles lightly as he grips my cheek with one hand. _

_ "Why don't you try again, Ichigo."_

_ "A-Aizen-san?" I ask curiously. He kisses my neck while he trails upward to my ear. He flicks his tongue over the shell of my ear and I grip his shirt, wrinkling it slightly._

_ "Ahnn…"_

_ "Why don't you try Aizen-sama? I'll give you a nice reward if you do so." He pleads. I groan at the promise of a reward._

_ "Aizen-sama."_

_ "Such a good boy." He whispers as he leans towards me, capturing my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. I lick his bottom lip and he chuckles as he gives me entrance. He lets me take control for a while before completely dominating my mouth._

_ "Nnngh…" _

_ He slowly pulls away, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting us. I try to lean forward for another kiss but I'm denied. I silently beg._

_ "Aizen-sama…"_

_ "Patience, Ichigo. What's sex without foreplay?" He questioned as he trailed kisses down my open shirt. I began to wonder when he had done that but the thought was quickly lost when he engulfed my right nipple._

_ "Shit…ahh…" I moaned. It was far feminine than I had intended but Aizen seemed to love it._

_ He gave the same treatment to the other nipple before going down even further to my hips, which were rather sensitive. He grazes his teeth over the bone and I howl in pleasure._

_ "Fuck, Aizen-sama…Mmph…" I moan desperately. I find the strength to let go of the table and grip his hair. It was as soft as it looked._

_ "More Aizen-sama… I need more…" I beg in my lust filled state. Aizen complies as he unzips my pants and reaches inside my boxers. I hiss as the warm hand invades my boxers. _

_ He wraps his hand around my fully awakened member. He strokes me slowly, almost driving me crazy with need. He was doing it on purpose. To tease me. I lean into his neck as he stands back at full height. I grip his hair with my free hand that wasn't gripping the table for dear life and pull him into a desire filled kiss. He does not hesitate to kiss back. The smacking sounds of our lips coming together drove me crazy. I pull away, the pleasure starting to become too much._

_ "A-Aizen-sama, no more. I'll come soon…"_

_ "Do you want release, Ichigo?"_

_ "Yesss! Yesss, so bad! Please Aizen-sama!?"_

_ "Just say my name and I'll let you come." I groan deeply as he speeds up his pace. I tightly close my eyes._

_ "Ichigo, say it."_

_ "Aizen-sama…"_

_ "Again, Ichigo." I clench my eyes tighter_

"Ichigo?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama?" Groan with lust. I reopen my eyes and find all eyes on me. I blush heavily as I try to hide my already apparent problem. Aizen clears his throat as he watches me carefully. I shy away from his desire filled gaze.

"I was just informing you that I have something for you to do so follow me. Everyone else is dismissed."

I stay seated for a moment as everyone else makes their way to the door. Aizen heads out and I go to follow him. But before leaving, I make the poor choice of making eye contact with Renji. His face tells me he'll never let me live this down. I silently groan. I turn to continue to follow Aizen but I'm stopped by a hand on my chest.

"W-What is it, Grimmjow?" He grins at me before leaning into my ear.

"I can help you with that…" I blush furiously as I stalk off to follow Aizen.

"This way Ichigo." Aizen stated.

"Uh, coming!" I say as I walk towards his office. He let me pass through first and he walks in behind me, closing the door.

The next thing I know, I'm against the door, my legs wrapped around Aizen's waist and his lips roughly pressed against mine. God, it felt so good. He pulled away as I try to catch my breath.

"Calling me Aizen-sama in a meeting. Just what were you thinking about, Ichigo?" I moan as he licks my neck. I was about to answer but his phone rings. I heard him curse under his breath as he answered the phone. I gather my wits as he paces around the room. He finishes up the phone call before directing his attention back at me.

"It seems I have things to do. You may collect yourself and go back to your desk." He states as he walks out of his office. I run a shaky hand through my hair and snort nervously.

"Man I love my job…"

**Before you guys get all pissy about this chapter, this is not an Aizen and Ichigo fanfic. It won't have a set pairing. I hope you all enjoyed the first of several chapters of the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	2. A Taste of the BDSM Life

** Thank you for those who reviewed and said positive things. It means a lot. It seems a lot of you wanted me to do Kensei next so, I had no choice. I hope you like it. Please enjoy and review more! I'd also like to point out again that anything in italics is what Ichigo is thinking and or fanaticizing.**

* * *

I was bored. There was nothing to do at the moment, other than sit in my office and steal glances at my bosses from a far. The layout of the upstairs offices were a bit different from the other offices here. My offices was in the middle of the floor, almost like a cubical. Expect the walls were made of glass, an idea Urahara came up with so he could see me. But for a good reason. It was meant to be like that so I could oversee all of my bosses in case they needed me but couldn't come out of their offices. In front of me were five offices; Aizen's, Grimmjow's, Urahara's, Ulquiorra's, and Renji's. Behind me were Shunsui's, Kensei's, Starrk's, Gin's, and Shinji's.

Normally, I'd go and pretend I'm working in Renji's office but right now he had a client, so that was a no-no. Grimmjow was in one of his moods thanks to Shinji and I had no intentions of getting involved with his attitude today, so also a no-no. Aizen was always working and at the moment he was with Gin, Urahara, and Ulquiorra discussing the assignments for the meeting next week. Aizen told me to cancel all his other plans today so barging in demanding something to do would probably be a bad idea. I turn to glance behind me and sigh at the sight. Starrk was sleeping and Shunsui was drinking. Shinji had a phone call with another executive by the name of Kuchiki. I heard he was a prick and not the easiest man to get along with, which was probably why Shinji was damn near pulling his hair out. I chuckle at his actions. I glance over at Kensei, who looks pretty unoccupied.

_Kensei it is then _

I drag myself up and out of my glass cubical and make my way to Kensei's office. He was too busy angrily typing away at his computer to notice me, so I slip in with relative ease.

"Yo, what's up Ken-chan?" I greet cheerfully. He gazes up at me with disinterest before dismissing me.

"Leave, Kurosaki…" I pout playfully.

"Aww, but why? I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Yet, Kurosaki. _Yet_…"

"C'mon Ken-chan, I'm bored. How often do I come in here asking for work?" I ask him as I lean over his desk. I look and peek at his computer a little and frown in confusion. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Not now Kurosaki, I'm busy…" he tells me as he violently taps the keys on the keyboard.

"I know you're lying. You forget I work here and rarely take days off, so I know that's not your concentration face. That's more of an I-can't-get-my-computer-to-work-again face." I snort out. Kensei makes some sound of disagreement before going back to his computer.

"You know, I work here for a reason. I can help you…" I sing playfully. He grits his teeth before hissing at me.

"I told you I don't need help. I have everything under control, so you can just leave…" I raise an amused eyebrow.

"You have everything under control? Is that right?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

"Ichigo, I swear to God I will decapitate you if you don't stop asking me questions." I grin. He only ever called me Ichigo if I was getting on his nerves or if he was frustrated. Today it was both.

"Fine. I'll leave since you have everything under control." I say as I turn to walk out of his office. As I walk, I hear more violent tapping of keys and cursing.

"Damn it…" I hear him mumble quietly.

_Shouldn't be too long now. 3…2…1…_

"Wait!" I smirk before turning around.

"What is it, Kensei?"

He fidgets with the mouse pad as he groans. Probably debating whether or not he should ask me for help. I mentally laugh. He was so cute when he was in deep thought. He finally stares up at me before motioning for me to come over.

"Since you're bored and you _are_ a secretary here, I might have a job for you…" I fake gasp.

"Why Kensei? Is this your way of asking for help?"

"Ichigo, I'll kick your ass…" he warns. I smile warmly.

"I'm just kidding. Now, lemme see." I say as he turns the computer. "Well I found your problem. You have way too many windows open. That makes the computer slow. You have exit out of the things you can come to later. It also helps to refresh the pages sometimes too. Here, see you click this and then click here _annnnnd_ there. Everything's fixed."

He blinks a few times before turning the computer back to him. He tests it out and smiles when he finds it works. It was rare that he smiled, but when he did I found it incredibly and undeniably sexy. He gazes up at me as he smirks.

"I guess you are good for something, Kurosaki. Thank you. You're welcome to stay in here so long as you don't touch or break anything. Do I make myself clear?" He dictates.

"Yes, _sir_." I purr out purposely. Kensei grunts and shifts in his place. I try hard not to laugh. When I out right flirt with him it makes him uncomfortable. No, not because he's nervous around me. But because he can't touch and play with me like he wants too and I use that to my advantage. I knew at some point it would come back and haunt me, but right now it was harmless.

I grin as Kensei worked diligently, his usual scowl in place now. Kensei often times came off as a delinquent of sorts, much like myself, or the type of guy that'd snap your neck if you stared at him the wrong way. That part was true. But I know better than that. I knew that if I dug deep enough, I'd find the heart he's encased in steel.

I say those things about him because that's how I see him, to others, I'm sure, he was brash, rough, tough and downright scary. But to me he was strong, demanding, and most of all _dominating_.

Everything about Kensei screamed and oozed domination and I _loved_ it. I could just see it now, Kensei gripping my wrist tight enough that they'd break as he pounded into me with force.

I shiver as a chill goes down my spine.

_"Hey, what are you doing? Get over here!" Kensei commands. I had no idea what was going on but I felt like denying him would be the wrong move. I slowly get up and walk around his desk as he sits in his office chair. His magnum grey eyes gazed into my own maple syrup brown as he harshly gripped my hair, forcing me to my knees in front of him._

_ "I want you to suck me until I tell you that you can stop. You got that, Kurosaki?" He asked with a gentle tone, quite the opposite from his actions._

_ I look up at him in disbelief. He seemed to have caught on the stare because he gripped my hair tighter._

_ "Is there a problem with my request?" his gruff voice questioned._

_ "No, sir." I tell him as I unzipped his pants, freeing his member. _

_ I lick my lips at the sight of the pulsing organ. I don't hesitate to kiss the tip before licking the around his cock. I drag my tongue up the shaft and back down. Afterwards, I'm back up to the tip again and I slowly descend downward on his hot, slick cock. He groans as his hand rubs back and forth through my hair._

_ "That's right, take me deeper inside your mouth. I'd also watch the teeth if I were you…"_

_ I hum around him, acknowledging his request, as I start a medium pace. I had no idea why this was turning me on so heavily the way it was but I loved every second of it. I loved having Kensei's cock at the back of my throat and I couldn't help but moan as he thrusted lightly. He chuckled darkly._

_ "I knew you were a masochist. You love having my cock shoved down your throat, don't you?" He asked. I blush forcibly as his words travel straight to my own erection that ached for release. A tug of my hair brings me back to reality._

_ "Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you. I asked you if you loved having my cock shoved down your throat." I pull off of his cock for an instant to answer._

_ "Yes sir. It feels so good…" I moaned lustfully. I surprised myself with how…slutty I sounded. I couldn't believe I was enjoying this treatment. I look up at Kensei, who was watching me intensely._

_ "Do you now? Well, how about I shove it down even further?" He hisses out as he takes both his hands and slams me down to the base of his cock. My nose twitched as I felt his pubic hair tickle my nose._

_ He slammed into my face roughly as I placed my hands on his thighs to slow him down a bit, not that it helped. He was practically choking me. I gag as his dick touches the back of my throat once again. I hear him growl._

_ "Don't you dare puke on me…"_

_ "Mmpf! Mm…Mhhm!" I grunt as I felt my eyes start to roll towards the back of my head. I'm assuming he takes pity on me and stops skull fucking me. _

_ I pull away roughly as precum and saliva still connect us and cough violently. I wipe the tears at the corners of my eyes and glare at him._

_ "What the hell? Were you trying to kill me?" He smirks as he picks me up and places me on his desk with ease. He leans over me before kissing my lips with force._

_ Our lips smack together harshly as I stroke his cock. His tongue clashes with my own and I moan deeply. He ultimately wins the display of dominance as he bites my lip with enough force to make it bleed. He pulls away from me and stops my hand from stroking him any further._

_ "You complain that I'm too rough but you're still hard. Could it be that you're a masochist?" He asked playfully as he pulls down my pants to my ankles. He raises my legs and I blush at the position._

_ "I-I'm not…" I struggle to get out as he rubs a finger over my entrance. _

_ "Oh? I do believe otherwise, Ichigo." He said as he stuck two dry fingers inside me._

_ "Ahh…fuck!" I yell as I tip my head back._

_ "You see? Most men would go soft by now…but not you huh? You like this shit…" I try to cover my moans with my hand but it's pushed down._

_ "Don't hide your moans from me, Ichigo. Just admit you like it…" I shake my head as I moan deeply._

_ "Ahnn…haa…I-I said I d-don't…"_

_ "Even though you're moaning like that? Well, maybe if I went a little deeper…" My eyes widen._

_ "No, don't! Hgnnn~!" I couldn't suppress the screech as he stabbed at my prostate with such accuracy._

_ "Ohhh God!"_

_ "Heh, no God Ichigo. Just me…" Kensei teases. I try to form a comeback but it died before it even left my mouth._

_ "Just admit you like the rough treatment, Ichigo…" I gasp and gaze at him. He continues to jab at my prostate roughly and I pull him closer as I cave in._

_ "I love it. It feels so fucking good having your fingers inside me. It feels so amazing! I want more inside me…ahhhn…" I moan. Kensei complies as he adds one more finger into the mix. _

_ "That's a good boy. Now tell me how you like it…"_

_ "I like it rough. I like it so hard my hips will break from the sheer force of your cock pounding into me. I want to feel you inside me. Please Kensei?" I beg._

_ Kensei's fingers slow as he reaches around in his desk. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a small, round object that I was unfamiliar with. He places the leather like material on my erection and it snaps in place. _

_ "Wha's this?" I slur. He snickers at me before raising an eyebrow._

_ "You call yourself a masochist and you don't know what a cock ring is? Shame on you, Ichi. How about I let you find out what it does?" I had no problems with that, so long as he was fucking me. _

_ I watch as he slicked himself up with lube. Once he was done, he positioned himself at my entrance and slid right in. He gave me no time to adjust to his girth as he began slamming into me._

_ "Shit, you're as tight as I thought you'd be…" he grunts. I grip his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin. I was sure they'd leave marks but we'd cross that bridge later. I was more focused on feeling Kensei inside me and jabbing at my prostate, which I had no problems doing._

_ "Oh shit…ahnn…haa…mmmhmm!" I whined desperately._

_ "K-Kensei…I'm getting close. Please…go faster…" I beg him. I was sure I heard him laugh but at what, I had no clue. Nonetheless he complies with my request, pounding into me with lightning speed._

_ "J-Just like that…yeah…m-more…ahnn~!" I sobbed as I held onto the desk like it was my life line. Kensei started to twist his hips and my body had decided that I could take no more of the treatment._

_ "I-I'm gonna come! Fuck….haaa~!" _

_ But nothing happened._

_ My body was shuddering like I just came but nothing actually came out. I was still painfully hard and Kensei showed no signs of stroking me or slowing his pace. I was still hard and I had no clue as to why. And then it hit me. _

_ It was this cock ring!_

_ "It seems you've noticed. You can't come unless I take it off. And I'd advise you not to try it yourself or I'll have you tied up with dildos inside you for the rest of the day."_

_ "Ahhnnn…please Kensei…it's becoming too much…it feels waaay too good!" I scream as my body convulses once again from another unachieved orgasm. I couldn't take it anymore._

_ "Kensei please!?" I whined. He bends forward going deeper inside me. He reaches my ear and bites it._

_ "I want you to beg me."_

_ "Fuck! Please!?"_

_ "Try again…"_

_ "Please, Kensei? I don't think—I—I can't keep this up!"_

_ "You must not want to come anytime soon…" He teases. At this point my eyes are watering and I'm twitching involuntarily. I throw my head back as one hand grips his hair and the other grips the desk._

_ "Please! Please?! No more…I can't take anymore! It feels way too fucking good. I want to come so bad….so please take it off, Kensei!" I pled. He chuckles but unsnaps the cock ring. Once it's undone, he strokes me at a violent pace and I find myself blacking out as I arch off the desk and come._

"Kensei!" I moan deeply.

"Ichigo, what the hell is wrong with you?" I hear Kensei ask from his desk. I open my eyes as he stares at me intently with a mixture of concern and arousal sketched on his handsome face.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You've been moaning and groaning for the past half hour. You feelin' alright?" I feel my face heat up as I wave him off.

"I'm fine, really."

"You sure? You're eyes seem a little glassy. You're not high, are you?"

"Of course not!" I hiss at him. He smirk as stands up and walks out of my sight.

I feel his presence behind me as he lean over me, placing his hands on both sides of me. He then bites my ear lightly before he gruffly spoke.

"You might want to reconsider where you fantasize or do it on your own time, Kurosaki. Who knows what could happen." He whispered seductively before lightly kissing the side of my neck. He walked out of the room before I had the mental capability to form words.

_Ah, so he knows_

I smirk and lick my lips as I watch him walk away.

"Interesting…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review a ton. It would mean a lot if you did! Anybody you'd like to see next? If so, let me know in your reviews. Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Troublesome Two's

** Yay, more updates. Last update for the night though. A lot of you guys wanted Urahara or Grimmjow, so why not have both? By the way, this chapter contains real sex so no fantasy, just smut. Enjoy! **

XoXoXOXoXoX

_And I'm not even gonna front_

_At first, I was just tryin' to fuck but you have got me so in love_

_So deep in love, so please be love_

_And I'm not even gonna lie, I wouldn't mind if we just lie_

_Together till the end of time_

_If that is fine with you, it's fine with me_

**It's Cool – Jhene Aiko**

* * *

"Did you get all that down, Ichigo?" I glance up from my notes and nod.

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you going on this business trip anyway? I don't want to seem like an asshole but, you've got shit here you need to take care of too." I announce. Aizen sighs as he places his items in his briefcase.

"Yes, Ichigo, I am aware. Yet idiots don't know how to run a company so I have to step in. I'm not really too worried though. Despite his stupidity levels, Urahara is quite capable of looking after the company while I'm out. And if he misbehaves, I trust that I have you to take care of that. Am I wrong?" He questions as he gives me a sly look.

Little did he know I had more than a few ways of getting Urahara to work. It was times like these I had my play time with Urahara. Aizen would leave and I would step in, playing the boss instead of the usual secretary role. Urahara seemed to like the change in pace. And I liked the shift in power.

"No, you're not. I'll make sure he's on task, one way or another. Enjoy your flight, Aizen." I tell him as we exit his office. I waited for Aizen to get on the elevator before wondering off to Grimmjow's office for some entertainment. He was good for that at times.

I knock on his window before stepping in. "Yo, what's up Grimmy?"

"Quit calling me that shit. Ya' sound like Hirako…" I snicker as he frowns deeply.

"You guys at it again?" He growls this time.

"Fuck that guy! He's the reason I have extra work! It's bad enough I have actual work but to have _extra_?! Now that's some bullshit." I laugh as he goes on about Hirako, not aware that Hirako is outside the door.

"And I swear, how can any man walk around with a fucking hair style made for a chick? Seriously? And don't get me started on those buck teeth of his…"

"S-Stop, you're killing me!" I plead as I grip my sides.

"Oh please Grimmjow say more. I can't wait to hear you talk about my teeth." Shinji says from behind me. Grimmjow freezes for a moment before placing his usual cocky persona in place.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You guys just need to fuck each other and stop arguing all the damn time!" Renji says as he walks by the office, not bothering to stop in.

"Like hell!" Grimmjow and Shinji say in unison.

"I don't know, I kind of agree with Renji. You guys have a lot of pent up aggression, you know? Why not just let it out on each other in a way that could benefit you both in a less harmful way than fighting?"

"I wouldn't shove my dick in that if it was the last hole on earth…"

"Oh please. Like I'd bottom for you."

"Suck my ass, Hirako…"

"Just for that, you've been rewarded overtime! Enjoy the rest of your night…" Shinji exclaims in a joyful tone. At this point Grimmjow is burning with anger.

"You can't fucking do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Aizen is on a business trip and he left Kisuke and myself in charge. And Kisuke is out at the moment. So once again, enjoy the rest of your night Grimmy!" He says as he skips out of the office.

"I swear you two are a handful…" I say with a smile plastered on my face. Grimmjow plops down in his office chair and pouts.

"This fuckin' sucks! I had plans tonight with Nnoi. We were supposed to watch the game. He's gonna be pissed and I don't wanna hear his mouth either." Grimmjow mutters quietly.

"Aw it ain't that bad. And besides, I'm working late too." This seems to get his attention.

"Oh really?" He purrs.

This side of Grimmjow always turned me on. He could be angry one minute, but completely seductive the next. It didn't help that he was practically made for eye fucking. He knew he was sexy too and he used it to his advantage. I licked my lips as he leered at me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be helping out Urahara since Aizen's away."

"Sounds pretty boring. How about you come my way instead and help me out." He suggests. I watch in fascination as his eye darken with lust. I shift in my seat, trying to keep my erection at bay. I stand up and close his door and lock it for good measure. I walk around to his side of the desk and lean over him, rubbing his shoulder softly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I ask politely as I nibble on his ear. He purrs lowly before gripping my wrist and turning me so I was on his lap.

"So I can finally fuck you…" I nip at his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. I let him have the pleasure of kissing me for a brief moment before I pull away. I grin at his annoyed expression.

"I told you Grimmjow, I'll do the fucking. Not you…" I whisper in his ear as I quickly get up before he can protest. I strut to the door, making sure to put an extra sway in my hips for him to see. I turn around hoping to see that annoyed expression one last time before I left, but it wasn't there. There was an entirely different facial expression.

Arousal.

"If there's one thing I love more than sex, Ichigo, it's a challenge. I'll make ya' scream…" I swallow thickly at the promise and laugh nervously.

"We'll see about that, Grimmjow…" I say as I exit. I intake large gulps of air and make my way to my desk to grab my special bag, after I enter Urahara's office and close the door, waiting for his arrival.

In that time, I fiddle with my phone or snoop around in Urahara's desk a little. I grow bored of the action and decide to sit in his chair instead. At that moment, he walks in. He looked surprised for a moment before giving me his usual all-knowing look.

"Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you were visiting today." I chuckle in response to his mock surprise.

"Has anyone ever told you that you absolutely suck at lying?" I say as he sits on my lap.

"No, love, you'd be the first."

"Maybe I'm just good at reading you…"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." He tells me as he eagerly places his lips to mine.

I always loved the way Urahara tasted. It reminded me of cherry jolly ranchers and bubble gum. His taste was not only one of a kind but positively addictive to me. Surely he had to know that.

I let him take control for a while before inserting my tongue into his mouth, which he moaned at. He may not seem like it, but Urahara was a man of simple pleasures. One of which consisted of kissing. During sex, without sex. He didn't care so long as there was contact.

He pulls away and pants lightly. He gives me a sly smirk. "You've gotten much better at kissing since we first started this relationship…"

"You make it sound like were dating…" I say as I feel myself frowning. He quietly giggles.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot how much you hate that word. I know how much you love to be a free spirit without anything holding you back…" He expresses as sarcasm leaks from every pore in his body.

"Make all the jokes you want, but I'll have the last laugh today."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Sit on the desk and I'll show you…" He complies as I reach in the bag to retrieve a purple vibrator. His eyes widen at the sight.

"This again? You know how much I hate those things. Nothing compares to the real thing…" I snicker quietly.

"I told you that you're a bad liar, didn't I?"

I set the vibrator aside, as well as the lube before placing my hands on either side of his body. Urahara leans in and I decide to indulge him a little before teasing his neck. I bite, lick, and kiss the area as he weaves his hands into my orange locks. I liked it when he did that. It meant that I was doing all the right things.

I kiss lower, unbuttoning his shirt to continue the path. I reach his pants and tug at the belt as I smiled and whispered into his ear.

"Kisuke, I need you to take these off…" He groans as I use his first name. He musters up the strength to unbutton his pants and pull down his underwear.

I grin at the sight of the pulsing organ. It was pink, hard, and it looked absolutely perfect. If I knew Urahara didn't love the teasing treatment, I most certainly would let him have his way with me. I shake my head to get rid of the thought and gaze up at Kisuke's pleasure written face.

"Tell me what I should do, Kisuke…"

"Suck it." I rub slow circles over the tip as he hisses from the sensation.

"Is that all?"

"U-Use the vibrator too." I chuckle.

"Where, Kisuke?" He throws his head back as I dig my nail into the tip.

"Anywhere!" he gasps out. I decide to stop toying with him and reward him. I suck the tip into my mouth and waste no time taking him deeper inside. He moans loudly. His slightly damp hand finds its way into my hair, gripping for dear life. I loved it. I swear I could get off by giving someone else pleasure. I briefly wondered if that was weird but realized I had no time think about such an unimportant thought. I feel Kisuke's member twitch several times, a clear indication he was about to come. I pull off before he could do so.

"Ah-ah-ah, Kisuke. We've barely gotten started." I say as I flick on the vibrator. I place it on the tip of his cock and watch him go wild.

"Fuck, Ichigo! If you don't me to come, w-why are you doing this then?"

"Because I love making you squirm. Now lift your legs up…good…" I purr. I spread the lube over his entrance and vibrator. I watch his expression as I slide it in slowly. He face was damn near orgasmic.

"A-Ahhhh~!" He squeaked. It was a tad bit unmanly for someone like Kisuke and I enjoyed the new sound of pleasure.

I pulled the hard plastic toy out and pushed it back in rather hard. He grips the desk with one hand and the other shoots up to cover his mouth. I repeat the action several more times before I slow my pace.

"You like it?"

"Mmph…y-yeah…I can't hold out much longer Ichigo…"

"I figured as much…which is why I decided to take it out…"

"No!" I smirk at the outburst.

"No?"

"Y-You can't. I'm so close…" He whines. I groan at the thought of Kisuke actually begging me to come. I only had some much control over the man, despite what was happening now. He was too proud to beg, believe me I've tried. It did not work in my favor.

"Fine. But since I'm leaving it in, I'm not taking it out until the office is cleared out for the day…" I say as I grin sadistically at the older male.

"S-Shit…I can't do that, Ichigo! I-I have a meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki today. I-If I fuck this up…ahhh…A-Aizen will kill me…"

"I guess you'll be taking that risk, huh?" I ask as I flick the remote to a lower setting. "Now, can you blow me before the meeting?"

Urahara groans but doesn't hesitate to unbutton my pants and get straight to business. I moan deeply when his lips slide further down than usual.

_Straight to deep throating, huh? _

"What's the matter, Kisuke? Trying to make me come already?" He pulls off but continues to play with my balls. I tip my head back, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

"Yes actually. I have a meeting in less than ten minutes. I don't have time to play servant all day, I have to work…" he replies as he goes back down to my aching member. He tugs at my pants slightly, but I pay no mind to the action. It's then that I feel a thumb inserted into my entrance.

"Hnngg…Shit! W-What the hell do you think you're doing, Kisuke?" He looks up at me playfully and continues to insert the finger in and out of me. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt a lot better than I thought. Sure, I had thought about getting fucked but actually going through with the idea was a different story.

Kisuke sucks harder at the same time he rubs my insides faster and I lose control. I feel myself twitch inside his mouth before releasing my load. I hear him laugh quietly to himself as he wipes his mouth. I frown at the look he gives me.

_Of course he doesn't have time to blow me for ten minutes but I bet he makes time to tease me_

"What was that just now, Ichigo? Did I find a new pleasure spot?" I regrettably feel myself blush.

"F-Fuck off…" I mumble as I flick the vibrator to a higher setting making him shriek in surprise before he lets out an almost pained laugh.

"T-Touché..." He tells me as I place the vibrator on a moderate level before he stands.

"Don't take it out until later on."

"Fine, I'll play along but right now I have to meet with Byakuya-san. I believe I've kept him waiting long enough." He announces as he fixes himself up and walking out the door. He comes face to face with a rather handsome man, to say the least. Long, kept black hair. Soft looking porcelain skin. Tall and with a pair of steel gray eyes to match. Oh yes, he was my type.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki, so glad that you could make it. I do apologize for the wait. If you could just follow Hirako-san, we can get this meeting started…" I overhear Kisuke explain. The moment Byakuya turns his back I flick the vibrator up to high, bringing Kisuke to his knees almost. I chuckle a little as he gives me a warning look. I simply wave to the man as he follows after Shinji and Byakuya.

_Now that my fun was over, I guess I could get a little sleep until curtain time _

* * *

Imagine my surprise when I wake to a darkened sky and a full grown man on my lap.

"Ichigo, I'm done playing these games with you. Now, you are going to fuck me. I've played by your rules all day. And there's no one else here but you and me." Kisuke said with urgency. I grin at his statements.

"Okay, I'll humor you then. Go lay on your back, take off your pants and remove the vibrator." He hastily does so as I unbutton my pants and slick myself up with the lube from earlier.

"You ready?"

"Just do it, Ichigo…" He hisses out. I shrug and push inside him. He was warm and extremely tight, like always. I groan lowly as he clinches me tighter.

"S-Shit. You're not always this tight, what's the deal today?" I ask as I pump inside him faster.

"J-Just fuck me, Ichigo!" I laugh to myself as he claws at my back. I take his legs and push them towards his chest and tip my head back, completely losing myself in ecstasy.

"Yeah, fuck me Ichigo…hnng...harder!"

"Well, well. Look what we have here…" I freeze when I heard Grimmjow's voice. Kisuke chuckle beneath me.

"You're a little late Grimmjow…"

"Well, I was watching the show. It's not everyday something like this happens during overtime."

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask, completely confused.

"Well you see Ichigo, I just so happened to notice Grimmjow was still at the office. Meaning I couldn't fulfill your task unless he left, but then I got a brilliant idea. Why not let him join!? The more the merrier, right?" I hiss at the still apparent pleasure.

"You sure you're okay with DP?" I ask Kisuke. At that, Grimmjow and Kisuke laugh.

"We're not partaking in DP, Ichigo. Grimmjow is gonna fuck you…"

"L-Like hell he is!" I say as I try to pull out but Kisuke locks his legs around my waist. He kisses my neck in a soothing manner.

"Just relax. I take it you're a virgin, but look at the way you reacted earlier. You loved having my thumb inside you. Take it from me, getting fucked is amazing…" Urahara moans as he wiggles his hips.

I reluctantly start to move my hips again, his warmth becoming too much to ignore. I watch Grimmjow from my side view as he slicked up his fingers. He places his chest on my back and I continue to pump in and out of Kisuke.

"I never fucked a virgin before. Don't worry, I still have a promise to keep…" he tells me as he thrusts two wet fingers inside me.

"Ahhnnn! Fuuuck…t-that feels weird…"

"There's a d-difference between pleasure and…mm…weird Ichigo." Kisuke gasps out. Grimmjow starts to thrust longer, deeper strokes and he hits, what I assume, is my prostate. The action stops me completely.

"Hnngg!" Grimmjow chuckles from behind me.

"Bingo. Go ahead, scream louder Ichigo." I couldn't stop the sounds from coming out of my mouth. I lose the strength in my arms and collapse on top of Kisuke, who doesn't seem to mind. I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

"Who's screaming now Ichigo? I take it that it must feel good." I moan loudly as I weakly thrust into Kisuke and as Grimmjow pulls his fingers free. He watches me fuck Kisuke for a bit while he slathers lube on his member. I feel him line himself up with my entrance and I panic, thinking the worst case scenario.

_What if it hurts? What if it's not like his fingers? What if he's too big to fit? _

My train of thought was quickly lost by the overwhelming sense of pleasure as he jab my prostate with accuracy. I find that I'm opening my mouth but nothing is coming out. That is, until Kisuke squeezes around me.

"F-Fuck…T-This is too much! Uhhnnn…Hnng! Oh my God! Grimmjow!"

"Yeah, that's right, scream louder baby…" He hisses into my ear. He pulls back further and fucks me even harder, the shockwave causing me thrust into Kisuke as well.

"I-Ichigo…" He moans quietly. I feel my eyes start to roll back as I grip Kisuke's sides hard enough to bleed.

"Oh fuck…I'm gonna come…I-I'm coming!" I gasps desperately. I hear Grimmjow chuckle as he gives one last thrust before I blow my load inside Kisuke.

"Ahhnn!" I vaguely register Kisuke coming after me. Or maybe it was Grimmjow. Who knows? I was just trying to catch my breath at the moment so I could live long enough to experience another orgasm like that.

I felt a light peck at my shoulder blade. "I told ya' I'd make ya' scream. I got bonus points for making him scream too…"

"S-Shut up…" I gasp tiredly. Kisuke grunts as I pull out of him but giggles shortly after.

"That you do Grimmjow."

"Hopefully we can do this again sometime…" Grimmjow suggested.

"Possibly. What do you think, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked with a smile. I grin at the question.

"Definitely…"

* * *

** And done! Hopefully you guys enjoyed that. Review and tell me what you think. Anybody else you want to see next? Thanks for reading, bye-bye!**


End file.
